


A Wonder Filled Tony

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Christmas Kissing. Presents are magically appearing and Tony can't help being curious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 22 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/73198.html).
> 
> Today's theme is Wonder. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407), [An Eggnog Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368/edit), [The NCIS Holiday Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798755), [A Tour of DC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8811733), [Team Sledding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8817856), [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612), [Glitter gone Wrong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8838319), [A Holiday Quickie Escape](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8847580), [Blizzard Time!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8857531), [The Fireplace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8872210), [Snowy Fun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878945), [A Gibbs Family Tradition](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8892460), [Memories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8909995), [Abbified](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8922814), and [Christmas Kissing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8940559) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Present Invasion

Tony stared at the presents under the tree in wonder. A few of them he had put under there, but the rest he didn’t know where they came from. He’d peeked at a few of the name tags and seen that they were for him. There were a few presents for other people there too besides the ones he’d put. 

Every time he looked at the tree it seemed like the presents had increased. He could never catch Gibbs or Jackson putting any presents under the tree, but still the present pile kept growing. His name seemed to be on more presents than anyone else’s. He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that. 

It had been a long time, since he’d opened presents under a tree. Usually, he just got a few gifts from his co-workers and opened them at work, so they never made it under the tree. Apparently, this year was going to be different. He couldn’t wait to open them. Unfortunately, it was still a few days until Christmas. 

That didn’t stop him from trying to guess what they were as he followed the time honored tradition of present shaking to try and guess what was inside. He’d thought he was being stealthy when he’d started shaking the presents as he’d made sure that no one was around. That didn’t stop Gibbs from catching him in the act though.

Gibbs chuckled. “Have you figured out what they all are?”

Tony jumped. He hadn’t realized that anyone had joined him in the living room. Looking sheepish, Tony answered. “No. So far they all sound similar and I can’t imagine they’re all actually the same thing.”

Gibbs smirked, secretly glad that he’d managed to insulate the presents well enough that Tony couldn’t figure out what they were. “Leave the presents alone. You don’t want to spoil the surprise, do you?” 

Tony looked at the present he was holding in his hand questioningly before setting it down on the pile. “I guess not.”

Gibbs knew Tony would just go back to the presents again if he didn’t distract Tony, so he pulled Tony into his arms and kissed him. While Gibbs kissed him, he sneakily led Tony away from the tree and down to the basement where Jackson and him had been working on the boat together on and off. 

Jackson wasn’t in the basement currently, but Gibbs was planning to keep Tony too occupied with sex and the boat to think about the presents until Christmas Eve rolled around.

Of course, Gibbs had to keep this up for two whole days, so he had to pace himself. Especially since, he still planned to sneak a few more items under the tree for Tony which was bound to make Tony even more curious about the presents.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
